Title Goes Here
by OutrageouS
Summary: Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Eric, Meredith, Kelsey, Tiffany, and Rinn are all best friends... until 8th grade. Rated PG for drugalcohol use. PS- I had to do this story for a Health project so sorry if it doesn't exactly go along w South Park. )


Title Goes Here  
By: OutrageouS  
[A/N: Yeah, I don't own Stan, Kyle, Cartman, or Kenny. Everything else  
is mine. Hehe.]  
  
"Oh man," Stan sighed as he walked out of the school doors. "Finally, eighth grade is over with!" He hopped off the front steps as if on a skateboard.  
  
"Yeah, dude, summer is finally here," Kyle yelled after him, his red hair whipping behind him as he rollerbladed toward Stan. "Where're Eric and Kenny?" Stan shrugged and Kyle grinded the sidewalks on his blades.  
  
"Stan! Kyle!" Stan and Kyle looked to find Eric and Kenny running up to them. "School is out, man!" They all slapped high fives and started to walk to their bus. They were interrupted by four girls blocking their way. Eric beamed when he saw Rinn was one of the four. Kyle and Tiffany played out their 'secret' handshake.  
  
"Yo, move," Kenny spat at the girls.  
  
"Kenny, dear," Kelsey began, "We're not trying to be mean. We've been friends since fourth grade. Why all of the sudden you're being a complete jerk?" Kenny shrugged and Kelsey rolled her eyes. Meredith interrupted their conversation.  
  
"Guys, will you walk home with us today? Please?" Meredith locked her eyes with all the boys'.  
  
"Oh, Mere, don't do that," Stan moaned. "Don't get that puppy- dog look in your eyes."  
  
Meredith smiled and asked, "Is it working?" Stan rolled his eyes and started walking with the girls.  
  
"Oh, oh, oh, Stan's got a crush!" Eric shouted. Stan narrowed his eyes with anger at Eric.  
  
"And you don't have a crush, Mr. Goofy-Smile-R-I-N-N-Lover?" Stan's lips curved into an evil smile while Eric made his hands into fists. He wished Stan hadn't noticed his crush on Rinn.  
  
"Come on, it's just a little walk. Besides they're our friends," Stan advised the three other guys. Kyle shrugged, Eric followed Rinn, and Kenny groaned. About half-way home, the eight kids reached the worst part about walking home.  
  
"Uh-oh," Tiffany gasped. "Can we not walk through here?" Kenny objected Tiffany's idea.  
  
"Nah, man, we should walk through here. It's quicker." Tiffany winced as the other kids agreed with Kenny. The first step they took they could already smell the aroma of smoke and alcohol. They were going through the 'Alley of Potlend,' as the kids around there liked to call it. No one really knew what 'potlend' meant. They usually just assumed it had something to do with pot.  
  
"See what you got us into, Kenny?" Tiffany whispered with annoyance. "I really don't like it here. It's gotten worse throughout the year!"  
  
"Yeah, I don't understand why we walk through here," Rinn whispered in response to Tiffany's comment. Stan and Eric looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
"Phew! Finally we're out of there!" Tiffany exclaimed as they entered the fresh air of their street, Cherry Street. Coincidentally, they all lived on the same street, all went to the same school, and were all best friends (although sometimes they didn't act like it)...  
  
From you already know, reader, we kids seem like good kids, right? Well, I don't know if you should start thinking that. Sure, we went through the Alley of Potlend, but that was only a misdemeanor. The stuff that was to come... wasn't what it should have been.  
  
Hi, I'm Meredith. My seven best friends are the ones you've already been introduced to, Tiffany, Rinn, Kelsey, Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Eric.  
  
Let's start from the beginning. In fourth grade, I met Tiffany, Rinn, Kelsey, Stan, Kenny, Eric, and Kyle. We were all in the same fourth grade class and continued to be in the same classes until sixth grade because that was the end of elementary school. In seventh grade we were split up into classes, but we were still all really good friends. In eighth grade we began drifting apart and got interested in other things. It seemed, though, as if the guys were still best friends and the girls were still best friends, but the girls and guys just didn't want to be around each other. We still talked, but finally on the last day of eighth grade the girls decided we all needed to get together again. We got the idea of asking the guys to walk home with us. Fortunately, Stan, being the good guy that he is, came with us and with that the other three had to come. Now throughout the year we had no idea what the four boys were up to. Later we would find out and we weren't happy when we did. Stan invited us to his house for a small get-together. We all went.  
  
"Hey, guys, let's go upstairs," Stan recommended and we all followed him to his room. When we got up there I saw him go under his bed and pull out a bag. He dumped the contents onto the floor and I gasped when I saw what he had. Marijuana and painkillers hit the ground and all four guys fell to the floor in pure joy. Stan also pulled out a keg of beer and dug through his desk to pull out some glue and cocaine. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Hadn't he listened in health class at all? Hadn't they all four?  
  
"What are you doing?!" Kelsey shouted at them. They ignored her.  
  
"Come on, Mere," Stan offered me a beer. I almost threw up. I had no idea what to say and if I did say anything I probably would have thrown up. It seemed like almost a second later that Rinn and Tiffany were on the floor too, sniffing glue and lighting the pot on fire. Kelsey and I stood there, mouths wide open, amazed and disgusted at what we were seeing. Questions kept running through my head. How long had they been doing this? Where did Stan get all of this stuff? Kenny got up, holding himself, and began running to the bathroom after drinking about five of the beers Stan had.  
  
"Mere! Kels! Come... on!" Rinn and Tiffany were laughing uncontrollably while trying to get Kelsey and I to try some coke. I couldn't take it anymore. I went out of Stan's room, out of Stan's house, walked to my house, ran to the bathroom, and threw up everything that I had eaten that day. I felt disgusted that my best friends were doing drugs. My only hope was Kelsey.  
  
I found my way to my room and plopped down on my bed. I slept and slept until my mom came and woke me up at dinnertime. She was worried about me. I couldn't tell her why I had thrown up. But why couldn't I? Why didn't I?  
  
I'm Stan. Since you've read what Meredith wrote, you're probably asking every question she was asking. I'll answer those questions for you. My friend, Kenny's, parents are both druggies. I hate to think about that because I know he has a bad life and all. One day he came over my house on the weekend with a keg of beer, a bag of pot and painkillers, cocaine, and glue and I suspected he got it all from his parents. He told me to hide it for a special occasion. I did and we didn't use the stuff until about two weeks later. Eric, Kyle, and Kenny all came over to my house and we tried everything. Of course I knew it was 'bad,' and could do terrible things to me physically and mentally, but it was so good to me at that moment. I continued keeping it to myself in my room and doing it every now and then. I even visited the Alley of Potlend to snag some more if I ever ran out of one thing.  
  
Whenever something went wrong I would take out some weed because I knew it would help me relax. It was this passed summer that everything started getting a bit messy. I invited the three guys and the four girls over one day including the girls and took everything out. Everyone except Kelsey and Meredith joined in on the 'fun.' Now that I think about it, I regret everything that happened that night and would rather not talk about it. Something funny that happened though was Kenny ran to the bathroom and didn't come out for, like, an hour because he had to pee so badly after drinking five of the beers. I felt bad for him, but it was so hilarious. Another thing, though, is when I saw Meredith leave I started to drink more and more so I could get the feeling of internal guilt out of the pit of my stomach. It wouldn't go away and after everyone left that night, partly high and drunk, I fell right asleep. I had a dream that scared me with great effect and I knew I had to do something about it...  
  
My dream began with a voice. "Stan?" I heard the voice echo inside my head as the dream constructed itself. "Stan?" I had no idea where it was coming from. I looked behind me to find Meredith and Kelsey standing with cigarettes in their right hands. I looked beside me to find Eric, Kenny, Kyle, Tiffany, and Rinn holding signs that said things like, 'Druggies Should Die,' 'Inhalants Kill Brain Cells,' and 'Are You Stupid?' This was all backwards. Everything was backwards! This couldn't be right! I became instantly frightened knowing that the voice wasn't coming from any of them.  
  
Suddenly a bird flew down, landed on my shoulder, and talked to me. "Hi, Stan. I'm Cocaine Crow." [A/N: Hah. Don't mind the stupid names for the animals. I couldn't think of anything better.]  
  
A monkey ran up to me and talked to me too. "I'm Marijuana Monkey," it said.  
  
"Inhalant Iguana is here."  
  
"I'm Alli the Alcohol Alligator!" There were four different animals around me that all had something to do with the drugs I was using. I hadn't spoken yet in my dream and I wasn't going to. I had no idea what was going on. I looked around me again and realized my friends were gone. I was left alone with these four strange animals that had names with drugs in them.  
  
"We're here to teach you about the drugs you're using, Stan," the crow said to me. A rush of guilt swept over me and I tried my best to get out of the situation. All of a sudden, out of nowhere, four huge monster-like things appeared. "These are the drugs." I looked at each of the faces of the monsters. Each one was about ten times my size and they hovered over me. I felt small and scared as I saw that the faces of them were deformed and twisted. I wanted to scream so badly, but I couldn't. Slowly, all of the faces transformed into the faces of Eric, Kyle, Kenny, and Meredith. I couldn't take it anymore.  
  
The monsters disappeared as well as the animals and my friends appeared again in the same position they were in earlier in the dream. Why wasn't I able to talk? I had to say something, but it wasn't coming out!  
  
Without my control, my hand reached for something in my pocket. I looked around and realized everyone had guns pointing at Meredith and Kelsey. Mere and Kels threw their cigarettes on the ground at the same exact time and stepped on them at the same time too. My hand came out of my pocket holding a gun and my finger moved its way to the trigger. I was so frustrated and I started to cry from everything that was bottling up that I couldn't say. My finger began to pull the trigger and the others followed my lead. All I heard was an amazingly loud noise, a scream, and a thud before I woke up.  
  
I had fallen out of my bed with all of my covers wrapped around me completely. I looked at my clock and realized it was five in the morning. It was a good thing that I didn't have school because I couldn't get to sleep the rest of that night. I felt like a toddler, crying like I was. I couldn't help it though. The dream was terrifying and I knew I had to do something about it.  
  
At around eleven o'clock in the morning Kyle called. He asked if I wanted to go to the Alley and I said no. I told him to call the guys to meet up at my house for a discussion. I felt stupid for doing this, but I knew I had to. I also told Kyle I would call Rinn and Tiffany up too. I knew I had to call everyone over, especially Mere.  
  
Everyone showed up and that made me pretty happy. I started out by telling them I'm quitting drugs. Kyle, Eric, and Kenny winced, but they didn't yell at me. Rinn, Tiffany, and Kelsey looked very surprised and seemed speechless. Mere was smiling, but had an awkward look in her eyes. I felt awkward, myself, and looked at the ground.  
  
"What made you decide this?" Meredith asked, finally breaking the silence.  
  
"Personal reasons," I replied. I didn't want to and I didn't need to tell them about my dream. I looked into Mere's eyes and the awkward look had vanished. She looked at me now with respect and kindness and I looked at her the same way.  
  
Kyle, Kenny, Eric, Rinn, and Tiffany followed Stan in his surprising choice. The eight kids continued to be friends and continued hanging out with one another. One thing is sure about this experience. They all learned an important lesson that they will surely never forget that taught them to respect themselves as well as others. Throughout the years they decided to find other ways home than the tempting buzz through the Alley of Potlend. They also found other enjoyable things to do instead of drugs and other addicting things.  
  
Stan told Meredith about his dream, though. It scared her, somewhat, but she knew that was the reason that Stan quit doing the drugs he was doing. He didn't ever have to tell her that was the reason. She just knew. And she was proud of him. They all had a newfound respect for one another and that's what brought them all closer together. This is a friendship that will definitely not break for a while.  
  
[A/N: WOO! Go Stan! Okay. Yep. End.] 


End file.
